


Something Better

by Sorashana



Series: Only a Farmer [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Farmer is maybe asexual, Implied Nudity, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorashana/pseuds/Sorashana
Summary: Abigail and Sera have been dating for a few seasons now, and she can't help but wonder why the relationship hasn't been particularly physical.
Relationships: Abigail (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Only a Farmer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Something Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915068) by [Texan_Red_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose). 



> This is a direct sequel to 'Only a Farmer'. While you can still understand it without having read the first one, it might make a tiny bit more sense if you have.
> 
> Loosely inspired by Negotiations by Texan_Red_Rose, who mentioned that Abigail might be asexual. It's more a 'squint and you might see it' as far as inspirations go, but I figured it was worth mentioning.

She couldn’t help but wonder sometimes if she was doing something wrong. If she’d somehow managed to upset Sera.

Abigail had been dating her farmer – and the fact that she could call the other woman _her farmer_ never failed to delight her – for a few seasons now, and every time things had started to get a little more heated between them, every time she’d thought that staying over the night would mean something more than sleeping together in the literal sense, the other woman had pulled away. Just long enough for things to cool off between them.

It wasn’t that Abigail _minded_ this. Exactly the opposite. While she didn’t dislike sex, she also didn’t have much interest in it. It was something that she’d thought would be a problem during the brief period of time that she, Sam, and Sebastian were all in a relationship with each other, and was something she’d been immensely grateful hadn’t been. But she’d had other, briefer flings with some of the other eligible bachelors and even some people from high school when they all still went, and her lack of interest had been a point of contention. Sex was just something that her other partners had wanted, and wanted frequently. The only times they _hadn’t_ asked for it had almost always been when they’d had an argument, and hadn’t quite made up yet. She’d assumed that it would be the same with Sera.

One afternoon in early fall, while she was helping Sera shuck corn for dinner for the next few nights, she finally asked the question that had been bothering her.

“So are you upset with me? Is that why you haven’t asked?” The question had been long and awkwardly phrased, and when she’d finally finished asking, found herself unable to meet Sera’s eyes directly, choosing to focus instead on petting the dog that had his head in her lap.

She looked up when Sera sighed quietly.

“I was wondering when this would come up,” she finally said, a strangely resigned expression on her face. “I suppose this should have come up a while ago. I don’t like sex. I don’t care for it, I’m not remotely interested in it, and I don’t find it especially enjoyable.

“I’m sorry, Abby. I really should have told you before, but this has ruined more than one relationship back in the city, and I just didn’t want to ruin this one, too. It’s honestly been the best one I’ve ever had. You’d seemed okay with it so far, but I should have known that it wouldn’t last forever. If this is a deal-breaker, I understand.”

Abby couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t done anything wrong? Sera had just been so afraid of ruining their relationship to say anything? The relief she’d felt made it impossible to respond for a moment.

“I’m not upset about this!” She was so eager to relay this, that the words had come out louder and more rushed than intended. “I was so worried that _you_ were upset with _me_. I should have asked about this _weeks_ ago. It would have saved us both a lot of worry.

“Come on,” she said, putting down the ear of corn she hadn’t started shucking yet and grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. “This isn’t a conversation to have with corn silk cutting both of our hands up.”

Sera, of course, wasn’t willing to just leave the corn she’d worked so hard to grow sitting out, so the conversation waited long enough for her to, with Abby’s help, put it away to deal with later.

Sitting next to her girlfriend on her bed, Abby started asking the questions that should have been asked from the beginning, giving her own answers to them as well. What boundaries about all of this did Sera have? What boundaries _outside_ of physical intimacy did she have? Were there _any_ aspects of physical intimacy that she liked?

At this last question, the interesting expression on Sera’s face made her pause. Sera and Sebastian had similar ways of communicating. It was very often rarely what they _said_ that told a person what they were _really_ saying. It was usually nonverbal cues, body language being the biggest one. Years of friendship with him had made her almost fluent in understanding this type of communication (Sam, for all his best efforts, was endearingly horrible at it, though she and Sebastian loved him anyway).

Because of this, she knew immediately how to read the expression on Sera’s face. The tiny aversion of her eyes; the slight downward tilt of her head; the almost imperceptible biting of her lower lip in uncertainty; the way she tensed ever so slightly. There _was_ something, but Sera didn’t seem to know how to describe it.

Taking Sera’s hand, Abby said the two words that seemed to have an almost magical effect on her girlfriend, if the way her eyes brightened was any indication.

“Show me?”

\--

There was something so unspeakably _freeing_ about touching and being touched like this. Exploring and being explored without any barriers between them, but also without the messiness and complexity of sex. Lying flush against her girlfriend underneath the covers, all Abigail could say afterwards was “Wow.”

Walking to the Stardrop Saloon not long later, Abigail was still feeling flushed from what she and Sera had shared. It was apparently more noticeable than she’d thought since she’d barely even sat down on the couch across from the pool table before Sam started cracking up.

“Someone got laid tonight,” he said once he’d finally gotten the laughter under control.

“Nope.”

“That goofy an expression and you _didn’t_ get laid?” Sam couldn’t believe it, but Abby wasn’t changing her story. “Then what _did_ happen between you and the farmer?”

Abby smiled, but didn’t give an answer that made much sense given the confused expression he and Sebastian shared when all she said was “Something better.”

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is not asexual, I'm not entirely certain how to classify if Sera is or not. I did my best to handle the topic with the respect it deserves by not explicitly saying she was or wasn't, but if I failed at that, definitely let me know where I went wrong and how I can improve.


End file.
